villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Barnett (CSI: NY)
Kim Barnett (Spencer Grammer) is the main villainess from "Flash Pop," episode 8.14 of CSI: NY (airdate March 30, 2012). Introduction Kim Barnett worked at the New York crime lab in ballistics, and was the best friend of fellow employee Jessica Drake, who was found stabbed to death at an abandoned brownstone--the same one where Lana Gregory was found murdered back in 1957. The scene matched the Lana Gregory murder exactly, and regarding suspects, the main one was Harlan Porter, who was dating Jessica and also worked at the lab. Harlan was suspected due to an imprint from his fraternity ring being found on Jessica, and it increased when it was uncovered that Harlan was fascinated with the Lana Gregory case; even calling Jessica "Lana" due to their resemblance. Harlan denied killing Jessica, adding that he pulled Jessica down as she as dancing with Kim at a bar. However, when Jo Danville asked Kim about Harlan and Jessica, she stated that she hid the fact that they were out together because she didn't want to get Harlan in trouble. Reveal Adam Ross later approached Mac Taylor with evidence of traces of insect DNA, adding that three lab techs were part of a project that involved insects, and all were women, eliminating Harlan as a suspect. A later inspection of the scene revealed that previously left high heel prints revealed that the killer had been there before doing a dry run, and that in addition to the type of lipstick drawn on Jessica post-mortem led the crew to the true killer: Kim. Kim was interrogated by Mac and an angry Jo, with the former revealing jealousy as a motive. While Kim stated that she had no interest in Harlan, Mac agreed, adding that Kim's jealousy was involving her job. Kim was looking to become a grade-two tech, but only two positions were available. She felt she was deserving of the promotion, but after seeing Jessica joining the lab as a substitute, Kim turned heel and planned to kill her own best friend, who she saw as a threat. The deranged sociopath had plotted to copy the Lana Gregory murder, after learning about the case from her grandmother, but she actually changed her mind and decided not to go through with her murderous plan. However, after accidentally bumping into a waitress on the night they were out with Harlan, and causing champagne glasses to fall and break, Kim picked up one of the fragments and decided to resurrect her plan. The villainess lured Jessica to the brownstone, where Kim commented on Jessica's resemblance to Lana before stabbing her to death with the glass fragment. Kim later posed Jessica in the same fashion as Lana, and later framed Harlan by signing his name in the removal of the 1957 murder weapon. After denying the claims and accusing Harlan, the evil Kim confessed and stated that she was smarter than Jessica, while accusing everyone of falling for Jessica's looks and charm. The maniacal villainess stated that while she originally backed away from her evil plan, the broken glass was "a message" to her, and that killing Jessica was easy. After her cold and callous confession, Kim was arrested (off-screen). Gallery Kim Barnett 2.png|Kim's jealous expression during Jessica's first day Evil Kim Barnett.png|A deranged Kim gazing at her eventual murder weapon Kim Barnett Reveal.png|Kim during her interrogation and reveal Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested